


Lark Song

by CorsetJinx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, POV Second Person, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: It's a little unfair, coming so far away from home to branch out into a new career and see it disrupted by the latest demonic invasion of the human plane. Still, you're alive and that counts forsomething. All you need to do is pick up your feet and keep going. It's not every day that a Qlipoth sprouts, after all. Building up cred will only help you in the future.





	Lark Song

A part of you wasn’t surprised by what you found. Red Grave was a little town, just off the mark of being what most probably considered a bustling city. Enough, perhaps, to count as a hot-spot on some tourist’s map in the spring. But it was _quiet_ , or it _had_ been; before the past few days had taken place. Now as you watched, streets continued to split and crumble where Qlipoth roots carved a path for themselves. Where the main ones went, smaller ones tended to show up. Tipped with deadly points, ready to impale the nearest living being that walked by.

Especially if that being happened to be human.

And you weren’t even near the central growth; the towering structure you’d started to think of as _the trunk_ even if you couldn’t be sure that was the correct term or not. Nestled in the inner reaches of town, you could still spot that imposing monolith no matter where you looked. It made for a good landmark, admittedly. A way to judge the time as well, if by the way the Qlipoth seemed to break apart the sun’s rays like a vengeful cloud would stop sending kernels of dread rattling in your stomach.

“No time like the present.” You reminded yourself, tucking your notepad away so the rain wouldn’t get to it. Your hideaway wasn’t terribly impressive: an alcove protected from the elements by a balcony of what had once been someone’s mock-penthouse suite; guarded by pipes and sturdy brick walls. It worked, and no one could easily spot you while you were a couple stories up from street level.

Unless, of course, something or someone had _wings_. You froze as the heavy flap of just that - _wings_ of all things - reached your ears, looking around for the source. A dark shape snared your interest, practically invisible against the dark save for the soft blue glow which accompanied it. Judging by the few seconds it would disappear, how it bobbed slightly through the air; you figured the glow came from the creature’s wings themselves.

Which, naturally, meant you weren’t dealing with a _normal_ animal at all.

Uncertainty kept you in place, half-hidden behind the pipes you’d been leaning against not half an hour ago. As the figure moved you were able to get a better look at it; some of the tension in your shoulders dissolving when it didn’t seem to be looking at you. A bird, roughly as big as a grown man’s torso perhaps; covered in dark feathers which provided it better camouflage than many of the demons you’d seen skulking through the city. If it hadn’t been for the light glow from the underside of its wings, you wouldn’t have been able to see it at all.

Thankfully, it passed right by; either unable to see you or focused on its purpose. Whatever that happened to be.

Still, you waited until you couldn’t see the brazen splash of blue anymore before making your descent onto the street. For the moment no other demons were present, though you knew it wasn’t smart to count on that for long. The Qlipoth’s growth rate had yet to pause, and wherever its roots managed to stretch it was inevitable that demons would follow.

Feet gratefully pressing against the slightly damp asphalt, you patted your side to make sure the dagger your uncle had given you was still there. It wouldn’t be much when measured up against a demon’s claws, you knew. But it was something. And it held a little bit of home.

Lifting your hand your fingers instead curled around the item dangling from your necklace, feeling smooth wood that was just a little too warm to the touch. Facing northwest, away from where the demonic bird had flown, you felt the seed in your hand shudder a little in anticipation.

You set off, glad to at least have some lead to follow.

* * *

“Did you find anything?” V asked, looking up from his book only when the first handful of feathers trailing in Griffon’s wake fell around him. Lifting an arm he said nothing as Griffon settled on it, turning his head just enough so that his familiar’s wing wouldn’t clip his cheek.

“If,” Griffon began with a huff, “by _anything_ you mean a _whole fuck-load_ of demons crawling around, then yeah I found something. The streets are covered with ‘em towards the city proper. Probably going after wherever the heaviest amount of human traffic is.”

With that he set to preening his feathers, paying V no mind.

“To be expected.” Closing his book V cast a glance towards the darkening skyline, frowning at the twisted pillar of the Qlipoth. “It has been a very long time since so many of their kind were let out into the world with free reign. One ought to expect some degree of chaos.”

Griffon snickered, lifting his head enough to consider V with narrowed golden eyes. “That’s putting it _lightly_ , Shakespeare. It’s only been a few hours and the army ain’t even _here_ yet. And you _know_ it’s only going to get worse once they’re involved.”

“Indeed.” V didn’t try to deny it, raising his arm a little to coax Griffon into leaving his perch. Griffon did so with a soft grumble, the beat of his wings stirring the ends of V’s coat. “But they may be able to evacuate the citizens before the Qlipoth takes them all.”

“I get that you’re trying to be hopeful, I really do.” Griffon muttered. “But that’s probably stretching it. Even _if_ you decide to stick with your brilliant plan of helping.”

“I do.” V replied shortly, resting his hands on the top of his cane before lifting it up. “It may not amount to much, in the future. But every second is precious. On _that_ note,” he added, before Griffon could make another comment. “Let us be off.”

He was rewarded with a disgruntled mumble and a stirring of wind brushing through his hair; Griffon’s wings rising and falling just outside his line of sight as he walked.

“Yeah, sure.” Griffon couldn’t resist tossing out one last remark. “Like I got a choice. Let’s at least find something more entertaining than flying around a city for once, eh?”

“I’m sure we’ll come across something.” V mused, gaze focused ahead as he walked. Further down the street he could see _something_ moving, more dark and insidious on four legs than any human might hope to be on two of their own. A smile tugged at his mouth and he sent a glance in Griffon’s direction.

“It looks as though we may have our first volunteer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to test the waters after playing the game. So, here we are. I'm not terribly familiar with William Blake's poetry, but I'll try and keep true to his influence on V's character.


End file.
